


Cuddle Sap

by Blueyedgurl



Series: Fluffy one shots [14]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddle Pollen, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Frussy, Light Angst, Mention of past events, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, cuddle or die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: You've heard of Sex Pollen well welcome to Cuddle Polle.... Sap.  Ben takes Rey's hand after the throne room and they run into a bit of a conundrum.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Fluffy one shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849954
Comments: 19
Kudos: 71
Collections: Kinkuary Prompt Challenge





	Cuddle Sap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selenite_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenite_x/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fluff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040726) by [MoreThanSlightly (cadignan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadignan/pseuds/MoreThanSlightly). 



> Thanks to Selenite_X for the prompt 
> 
> Prompt fill for taking a hard kink (sex pollen) and making it soft (Cuddles)

He had taken her hand and they had left the throne room in Snoke’s ship. Rey was able to fly away from the Supremacy while Ben disabled the tracking and coms devices. 

“Where are we going?”

“I’ll put it into navigation.” Ben replied punching coordinates into the device. “There’s a force sensitive planet that I found while I was searching for Luke.”

“Won’t the first order know of that?”

Ben’s eyes slid to hers.

“No.” He said with a swallow and her heart swelled that despite everything he still kept parts of himself hidden away from Snoke.

Once they were safely out of range, with nothing more to do but wait, Rey explored the small ship. There was a small cabin with a bed that was surprisingly large for the space, but not big enough for the two of them. There was a small galley and a tiny fresher. 

Rey took the opportunity to clean up in the sonic shower before moving back to the cockpit. Ben looked at her, surprised when she came back. 

“Want me to keep an eye out so you can go rest?” She offered.

Ben nodded before getting up and relinquishing the pilot’s chair. 

She eyed the radar, there was nothing suspicious. Nothing implying that they were being followed. 

She could hear Ben in the fresher before he exited, and she heard shuffling around the small galley. Her stomach rumbled and knew that she would need to get something to eat when he returned.

Instead, she was surprised when he handed her a bowl with noodles with grub sticks sticking out of it. 

“What’s this?” She asked as she took it.

“Dinner, Naboo style noodles. You must be hungry after all of that, I didn’t see you eat, so I assumed you didn’t, yet.” 

She was awed by the kind gesture and took the bowl.

“Thank you.” He nodded stiffly but disappeared and she did her best to eat the dish with the awkward utensils. She still struggled to handle them and before she could even get her second bite in Ben had returned with his own bowl to sit in the copilot’s seat. 

She didn’t miss the strange look he gave her before digging back into his own bowl.

“Have you not used these before?” He asked her before taking another bite. 

“I have, just not very successfully.” She said with a huff, finally getting a third bite, though it was messy and the broth dripped down her chin. 

“Do you want me to show you?”

“I don’t need a teacher to eat.” She bristled, as her noodles dropped back into her bowl with a messy splash. She immediately felt guilty for snapping, he had fed her, which is more than she could say for most people.

He didn’t respond further, just slurped his noodles with a dignified air that reminded her of Leia.

“We’ll need to tell the Resistance where we are.” Rey said after a while, pushing against the silence.

“No.” Ben said firmly, his mouth in a stern line.

“But Ben-“

“I said no.” He stood before storming off towards the galley. She heard the clink of dishes before she heard steps retreating farther back toward the cabin and the shoosh of the door sliding shut. Wherever they were going it was going to be a long trip. 

Fighting together had done a lot for their relationship but there was still so much hurt for them to work through.

There were still 8 hours left of their trip. After a considerable time she was starting to drift off as she stared at the radar. She was startled by Ben’s sudden presence next to her.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” he muttered, “I can take over, you go get some sleep.” She rubbed her bleary eyes and relinquished her seat. She brushed past Ben on her way back to the cabin to find the bed made as if nobody had touched it. 

She crawled under the covers surprised by the comforting warmth despite the bed looking untouched. It didn’t take long for her to fall asleep, her body exhausted. 

\--

She awoke to the jarring sensation of the ship entering the planet’s atmosphere. She got up, hastily tossing the blankets back over the bed before walking out to the cockpit. 

“We’re here? Why didn’t you wake me? I could have helped.”

“You were asleep. I’m capable of landing this on my own.” He said flatly as he concentrated on leveling out the ship to land in the lush green below them. 

They didn’t take long to exit the ship and Rey marveled at the world around them.

“It’s so green.” She said surprised by the lush plants that surrounded them. 

She noticed that Ben was very aware of her reaction, but she ignored it, he could stare at her if he wanted. 

She stepped down the ramp, the ground padded with a type of moss. 

“So, what are we here for?” She asked him, unsure of what he was expecting to happen while they were here.

“I want you to feel it, Rey.” She centered herself, following the thread of the force. 

“There’s a lot of light, with… with something dark.” It was a strange energy but not unpleasant.

“Yes.”

“What is it?” Ben looked to her a moment. ‘

“An ancient relic.”

“Is that what we’re here for?”

“No. I left something here the last time… just in case.”

“You were planning on leaving?”

He shook his head.

“In case there was ever a coup. Hux was always restless and thirsty for power.”

“Where’d you leave it?”

Ben looked around.

“That way.” He said, tilting his head towards a tree line. 

“You’re not sure.”

“I didn’t land here last time.”

“Oh.” They walked in the direction Ben indicated.

They didn’t get far before she started to push. She figured they didn’t have long before they needed to at least communicate with the Resistance.

“Why can’t we contact the Resistance?” Rey pushed and Ben huffed in frustration.

“Why would we?”

“Because they need our help. We could make the galaxy better.”

“Can we? Just us two can do that? Change how the galaxy has worked for a millennia?” He sounded exasperated and frustrated as they walked through tall stalks topped with pink and green cone flowers that dripped a clear nectar down onto them. Some ended up on her hand and she sniffed at it and rubbed it on her pants, weary to eat anything that she wasn’t familiar with.

“Better than leaving it as it is!” She could feel herself getting angry. “Letting people starve and die cruelly.” She nearly shouted as tears pricked her eyes, she saw his lips press together before he turned fully to her. 

“The galaxy is huge, there are always going to be monsters of the world to induce suffering. I have no problem taking them out as we find them but it’s not going to be an overnight change, those who come after us will need to continue the work.”

She could see he was frustrated now, which didn’t help her calm down. She could feel more of the sticky substance slide down her cheek and she wiped it away with the back of her hand, smearing it on her cheek. She looked up to Ben to see he wasn’t fairing much better with the sap. 

“So, you’re giving up.”

He sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“No. But it will take more than an impulsive decision, we have to think this through. I’ve already put us at a disadvantage by leaving the first order. Our best chance was by making changes within until it looked the way we needed.”

She couldn’t ignore the word we. 

“But you won’t go to the Resistance?” His hands were on his hip and he looked up to the sky as if trying to seek patience or guidance. 

“I can’t go back there,” Ben replied, his eyes closed, and his mouth turned down in a frown. 

“Why?” 

His eyes opened as did the bond. She was assaulted with flashes. Leia. Her look of disappointment at his flashes of anger. Her sending him off to Luke and not seeing him again. His finger on the trigger as he considered firing on her ship before he flew away. Han, falling.

She staggered back. 

“I’m sorry,” Rey said, emotion welling up within her. “I didn’t-“

“I realize that,” he bit out.

His body was tense and they continued through the tall stems, the cones undulating as they brushed through the plants, more sticky substance dripped down onto them. 

Rey was starting to feel disoriented. 

“Ben. What are these plants?” Her skin was beginning to ache. It was odd. 

“Frussy,” he told her, “they’re not poisonous.”

“How do you know?” 

“They get used in decorations… I’ve seen people eat them at parties.” Ben shrugged his shoulders before he turned to her.

“Why?” His brow was etched with concern.

“I feel funny.” She said, rubbing her arms, the sticky substance spreading over her skin. She could feel her heart begin to race

“Rey?” He reached his hands out to grip her arms and the stark amount of clarity it brought her was staggering.

She gasped in a breath, the ache retreating from where he touched her, and she raised her hands to grip his forearm.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, shaking his head as if shooing away a fly, she briefly wondered if he was starting to become affected, at least until another wave of discomfort hit her and she nearly doubled over.

“Rey?” He near shouted, panic edging his voice as he tried to heft her closer. She relaxed as more of his body came into contact with hers, she felt herself be lifted. It was a strangely familiar thing. 

She felt them moving and all she could do to comfort herself was to curl into Ben as much as possible. 

The pressure of his body against hers was soothing and comforting. 

Soon she was being laid down in tall grass and Ben was curling his whole body around hers. It felt so nice. 

“I think I know what’s happening.” She heard him say as his arm trapped her against him while another pillowed her head. 

“Hmm?” She was curious but couldn’t muster the energy to form words. 

“There’s a toxin that requires contact to soothe the person who has consumed the plant.”

“Consumed?” It was curious. She didn’t eat it.

She heard him groan and he pulled her impossibly closer.

“Contact with our skin was enough. But I think because your arms were bare, and you’re smaller it’s affected you faster.” She felt his breath on the nape of her neck followed by his face being buried there.

“It’ll wear off, we just need to ride it out.” She could feel this muscles tremble in his arms, and she rolled over to drape her arm over him. 

His trembling stopped and within moments one thigh was trapped between his own as her other thigh was draped over his hip. They laid like this for a while before their hands began to move, brushing over backs and arms, his large hand gripped her hip before it traveled down her thigh. His other hand was restless between squeezing her shoulder and cupping her neck and head to him. 

“I’m sorry.” Her murmured into her hair and she nuzzled against him. “I’m sorry for not being able to give you more.”

“Ben,” She whispered against where she knew his heart was and did her best to worm her way closer, the fog of the sap was lifting. “You’ve nothing to be sorry for.”

“How do I provide for you? You’ve tied yourself to a monster.”

She tilted her face up and cupped his sticky cheek with her even stickier hand. “You’re not a monster and your mother will welcome you with open arms.” He looked torn and sad and she buried herself against him to comfort him, this time not at the compulsion of the sap but because it felt good.

“You made a choice, Ben. You chose me and whatever comes with it. I’ll give you time before we contact the Resistance, but I refuse to believe your mother would reject you.”

He hugged her tighter to him and dropped a kiss into her sticky hair, both of them giggling with the ridiculousness of it all. 

There was still a long bumpy path ahead of them, but she knew they’d work through it.


End file.
